La peur du noir
by Ailen Alien
Summary: OS- Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir : le ciel, les cœurs, le soleil et les peurs ; le temps, les heures qui s'écoulent et le sang qui coule, doucement. Tout s'y ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis. Ainsi les années filent-elles, ainsi le destin tisse-t-il ses fils. Quel festin de choix se prépare-t-il !


**La peur du noir**

* * *

C'était vendredi après-midi. Le vendredi après-midi, Walburga et Druella Black avaient pour habitude de prendre le thé ensemble.

Encore enfants, Walburga Black et Druella Rosier s'étaient rencontrées. Véritablement _rencontrées_. Deux âmes engendrées pour s'accorder. Le temps les avait vues grandir, devenir inséparables, abominables aussi, sous des dehors bien agréables pourtant.

Lorsqu'une union inespérée avait fait de Druella une Black, les deux amies s'étaient, si possible, encore rapprochées, toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Ainsi le vendredi après-midi était-il devenu leur après-midi.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau : dans le petit salon du Manoir Black, il était pourtant difficile de le deviner. Le feu ronronnait doucement dans le foyer de la cheminée, mais les flammes ne parvenaient à dissiper les ombres dansant sur les tapisseries. Tandis que leur descendance jouait, les deux femmes discutaient, tout en trempant délicatement leurs lèvres dans le thé servi par l'elfe de maison, Kreattur :

« Imaginez, Walburga, qu'hier encore, Cygnus me rapportait tous les problèmes que nous causent ces Sang-de-Bourbe…

\- Druella, ma chère, coupa ladite Walburga de sa voix haut perchée, nous ne verrons jamais la fin des problèmes causés par ces nuisances si nous ne prenons pas de mesures plus drastiques.

\- Pensez-vous ! J'en ai bien conscience, mais cela est loin d'être une tâche aisée. L'influence des adorateurs des moldus, comme ce Dumbledore, est de plus en plus importante au sein du ministère… Cygnus ne cesse de proposer de nouveaux projets pour purifier la communauté sorcière, mais sans succès…

\- Je comprends bien les difficultés qu'il rencontre, Druella, mais Cygnus n'a jamais été des plus imaginatifs. Bien qu'il soit mon frère, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus apte pour redonner leur grandeur aux anciennes familles comme la nôtre. Il faudrait quelqu'un de plus... charismatique, quelqu'un qui sache rallier les foules… »

Un léger silence, puis lâché comme une sentence :

« Autrement dit, tout ce que n'est pas Cygnus. »

Druella eut une légère hésitation, avant de répondre :

« Voyons, ne soyez pas si dure avec votre frère ! Je vous assure qu'il se consacre corps et âme à essayer de redonner aux Sang-pur leur prestige d'antan. Lorsqu'il revient au manoir, il est toujours éreinté. Je dois redoubler d'imagination pour le détendre ».

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour tremper ses lèvres rouge sang dans le thé.

« L'autre jour, par exemple, je me suis amusée à métamorphoser les pièces d'un jeu d'échec afin qu'elles deviennent en tout point semblables à cette vermine que sont les moldus. Détruire les pièces de l'adversaire devient de suite bien plus amusant. »

Un léger sourire, un peu mutin, se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle contait l'anecdote. Druella Black avait la baguette habile, un peu cruelle aussi.

« Mais quelle charmante idée !, s'exclama Walburga avec un réel ravissement. Il faudra que vous m'appreniez ce tour que je puisse en faire profiter Sirius et Regulus lorsqu'ils seront plus grands. Toutefois, même si je ne remets pas en cause l'investissement de Cygnus, ce n'est de toute évidence pas suffisant. »

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir, exagérément long, et d'une voix exagérément affectée :

« Comprenez, Druella chérie, mon manque d'indulgence… J'aimerais simplement épargner ces soucis à mes enfants. Avec vos trois filles, vous devez vous aussi être inquiète. »

Malgré leur rang peu propice aux effusions d'amour, Walburga et Druella Black étaient des mères, et parfois, la peur leur enserrait le cœur lorsqu'elles songeaient à l'avenir.

« Bien sûr que je suis inquiète, répondit Druella d'un ton froid. Il est clair aujourd'hui que le cours des événements ne nous est pas favorable. À moins d'un retournement de situation… Quel futur pour nos enfants dans un monde où les Sang-de-Bourbe auraient pris le pouvoir ? Peut-être vaut-il mieux se sacrifier pour notre cause que de vivre dans un tel contexte… »

Le regard pensif, Druella reprit la parole.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre à mes filles, malgré leur jeune âge.

\- J'aimerais tant faire de même, mais Sirius et Regulus sont encore bien trop indisciplinés pour prêter attention à ce que je tente de leur expliquer. Je souhaite que mes punitions sachent venir à bout de leur turbulence, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude. Mais dites-m'en plus, ma chère.

-Oh, eh bien, rassurez-vous, seule Bellatrix se montre réceptive pour le moment. Je suppose qu'Andromeda et Cissy sont encore un peu trop jeunes. »

De nouveau ce sourire mutin, un peu mesquin aussi.

« Quant à ce que je leur apprends, pour le moment, il s'agit surtout de leur inculquer quelques valeurs. Tenez, par exemple, j'ai appris à Bellatrix une charmante variante de la chanson des couleurs…

-Vraiment ? Cela a l'air absolument _adorable_, je rêverais de l'entendre! »

**...**

Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir : le ciel, les cœurs, le soleil et les peurs le temps, les heures qui s'écoulent et le sang qui coule, doucement. Tout s'y ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis.

Ainsi les années filent-elles, ainsi le destin tisse-t-il ses fils. Quel festin de choix se prépare-t-il !

**…**

Bellatrix aimait beaucoup chanter. Lorsqu'elle entonnait un air, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tête de dodeliner, au gré des notes. Ses paupières, également, s'agitaient, un peu dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle glissait ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux épais.

_Lorsque survient le soir, il se revêt de noir, _

_La fierté des Black, autour de lui le noir…_

_Avada Kedavra, et voilà tu es mort ! _

_Sache que le sang-pur est toujours le plus fort._

Bellatrix chantait souvent, telle une enfant qui a trop vite grandi. Sa voix prenait alors des accents juvéniles, un peu nasillards, assez désagréables à vrai dire. Mais elle, elle aimait bien le son de sa voix. Le vendredi après-midi, ce n'étaient pas les rires des enfants Black que l'on entendait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais cet étrange timbre de petite fille, qui résonnait entre les murs de l'obscure bâtisse.

Si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, l'on pouvait même distinguer quelques mots…

_Mais pas si vite mon mignon, avant le noir, _

_Il y a tant d'autres couleurs que tu dois voir. _

_Tout d'abord lorsque ton sang coule, un peu de rouge, _

_Diffindo, ça coupe encore plus si tu bouges…_

Bellatrix adorait cette chanson : c'était sa mère qui la lui avait apprise.

Et puis, Druella adorait écouter Bella chantant cette charmante comptine. Elle s'asseyait, et soufflait en un doux chuchotis : « Viens là, ma petite Bella, allez, viens là... ». Alors, sa petite fille venait à ses côtés et puis, commençait à fredonner. Bien, Bellatrix n'était plus vraiment une petite fille… C'était même une jeune femme désormais, mais au fil des notes, Druella découvrait une autre personne. Comme si un esprit malicieux s'incarnait et pénétrait le corps de sa petite fille. Bellatrix chantait, et vivait : c'était un bien joli spectacle dont Druella était toujours enchantée.

_Du bleu, oh oui, du bleu ! Un peu comme tes lèvres, _

_Comme les marques sur ta peau… Hé, dis, tu rêves ? _

_Ça ne va pas durer… Sous tes paupières, de l'or ? _

_L'espoir ? Mais nous, à l'espoir, on lui fait son sort. _

C'était pour cela que Bellatrix chantait si souvent.

Lorsqu'elle entonnait un air, elle était habitée, et alors seulement, sa mère daignait la regarder. Autrement, il n'y en avait que pour Narcissa : Narcissa et ses jolies boucles blondes, Narcissa et sa jolie bouche en cœur, Narcissa, la jolie petite fleur à la beauté éthérée. Quant à Andromeda, quant à elle, avec leurs yeux sombres et leur chevelure indisciplinée, elles ne pouvaient pas rivaliser. Elles étaient belles, bien sûr, mais elles ne brillaient pas, contrairement à la jolie poupée aux cheveux si clairs qu'ils en semblaient blancs.

Mais, lorsqu'elle entonnait un air, Bellatrix se sentait soudain aussi importante que Narcissa. Alors elle chantait, chantait sans cesse, pour ne pas cesser d'exister.

_Dans notre ciel à nous, il n'y a que du pourpre. _

_Toi aussi tu es pourpre, sale sang-de-bourbe, _

_C'est que tu as été salement amoché… _

_Mais regarde-toi, à vif l'on t'a écorché._

Cet après-midi-là, un vendredi, ne devait pas bouleverser leurs habitudes. Tous étaient assis auprès du feu qui crépitait joyeusement, leur attention entièrement tournée vers Narcissa, princesse des glaces : Regulus la fixait avec admiration, Sirius la taquinait affectueusement, Andromeda coiffait délicatement ses cheveux, et elle… Elle, ils ne la voyaient pas. C'était Narcissa par-ci, Narcissa par-là…

Alors, elle chanta. Un peu de noir au coin des yeux, le regard sombre.

_Puis, ta tête arrachée, et il y a du blanc : _

_L'os de ta nuque, au milieu de tout ce sang. _

_Tu as cru t'en sortir hein ? Mais que tu es bête ! _

_Tu devrais être heureux… Car, chantant à tue-tête, _

_Ce sera moi, un jour, qui te coup'rai la tête !_

Ce chantant, Bellatrix attrapa sans douceur la poupée blonde, et glissa vicieusement les mains autour de son cou. Voilà, là, maintenant, on la regardait au moins.

Ce serait si facile de tordre ce cou, si petit, si fragile. Elle l'aimait bien Cissy au fond, mais elle la détestait tout autant. Juste un léger « crack », et ce serait fini, il n'y aurait plus de poupée parfaite. Ce serait si facile : elle se tenait mollement, sous son joug abandonnée, _frêle_. Elle l'aimait bien Cissy au fond…

Soudain, elle sentit un coup violent dans ses côtes. Sirius, bien sûr, cette espèce de gamin stupide en adoration devant Narcissa. Un autre coup dans ses côtes, et elle resserre encore ses mains autour du cou fragile de Cissy : elle l'aime bien, mais, elle la déteste… Qui protégerait Bella, quand il faut protéger Cissy ?

Mais, malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien, Cissy. Alors, doucement, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle lâcha le cou de sa petite sœur _chérie, _et elle ricana, parce qu'elle savait déjà comment se venger de son cousin.

Que dirait sa mère devant les vilaines marques sur ses côtes ? Et Tante Walburga qui rouspétait sans cesse contre la turbulence de son aîné ? Et plus de punitions encore pour l'insupportable gamin, qui d'une certaine manière, avec son regard flamboyant, lui rappelait Narcissa.

_J'ai tué Sirius Black, _

_J'ai tué Sirius Black. _

**...**

_« Sirius ? Tu es réveillé? »_

Au loin, le tonnerre grondait. Le ciel de la Grande Salle, entièrement noir, s'illuminait par moment alors que la foudre s'abattait au loin. La répartition venait tout juste de commencer, et il savait que bientôt, ce serait son tour.

« Black, Regulus ».

En effet.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le tabouret de bois et coiffa le chapeau rapiécé. Intérieurement, il était bien loin de ressentir ce calme qu'il affichait.

« Tiens donc, un autre de la fratrie des Black, et pourtant si différent. Le destin est décidément farceur ».

_« Sirius ?_

_\- Quoi Regulus ?_

_\- Même si tu pars à Poudlard, demain, tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ?_

_\- Voyons jamais, petit frère, tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi._

_\- Même si je ne suis pas comme toi ?_

_\- Comme moi ?_

_Comme toi, plein d'espoirs et de rêves. Comme toi, suffisamment courageux pour me dresser contre Mère. _

_\- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « comme moi » ?_

_\- Eh bien tu sais…»_

_Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui ?_

« Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Tu es courageux, plus courageux que tu ne sembles le penser. »

_« Sirius ? Quand Mère te punit, comment tu fais pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?_

_\- C'est vrai que ce foutu sort qu'elle nous lance est vicieux. Nous enfermer dans l'obscurité de notre propre esprit... _

_\- Oui, quand elle me le lance, je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle arrête. Je n'ai pas le courage de tenir. »_

« Mais, tu es effrayé à l'idée de sortir de ce qui semble être la route toute tracée pour un membre de la famille Black. Cela se comprend. Il n'y a donc plus de doute. Ce sera... »

« _Je m'accroche juste à mes rêves, à mon désir de partir d'ici, de ne pas être ce qu'on attend d'un hériter de la Noble et ancestrale famille des Black. Et ce désir est bien plus fort que ma peur, alors je me raccroche à cela. Et toi Reg' ? » _

« Serpentard ».

Lui ? Il aurait bien aimé avoir des rêves comme ceux de Sirius. Mais il n'était pas comme Sirius.

Et quand son regard se tourna vers ce dernier, il sentit son cœur sombrer un peu plus. Sa répartition satisferait certainement Walburga Black, mais il venait de toute évidence de perdre un frère.

Beaucoup de peine dans son cœur, un peu de haine aussi dans ses veines.

_« Oh allez, Reg. Arrête de faire cette tête triste. Tout ira bien, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour faire face à notre timbrée de Mère. »_

**…**

Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir : le ciel, les cœurs, le soleil et les peurs le temps, les heures qui s'écoulent et le sang qui coule, doucement. Tout se ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis.

De la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, il ne reste que des cendres. Des cendres d'un feu qui n'a jamais été ardent. Des cendres sur les joues, collées par les larmes.

Il ne reste que des larmes, et beaucoup de regrets, comme des lames, sanglantes, qui vous déchirent l'âme. Les regrets, comme des armes, que les larmes ne sauraient attendrir. Les armes du destin, cruel, que des larmes ne sauraient attendrir.

Les jolies couleurs des tapisseries sont passées, les feux se sont éteints, le noir s'est abattu sur le Manoir Black. Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir. Tout s'y ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis. Les cendres ont volé, se sont collées sur les joues des enfants trop vite grandis.

Des joues, mouillées de larmes.

**…**

C'était inévitable. Ses doigts crispés, enfoncés dans la terre, couleur de sang, à genoux devant son maître. C'était inévitable. Il n'était pas comme Andromeda, encore moins comme Sirius. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il l'avait toujours su. Et sous le regard écarlate, il avait beau tremblé, et douté, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix pour lui.

Longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait œuvré dans l'ombre, s'assurant le soutien des plus grands de la haute-société. Puis, sa puissance assise, il s'était révélé au grand jour : auparavant simple rumeur, Celui-dont-on-n'osait-plus-prononcer-le-nom inspirait désormais la peur. Les paroles enchanteresses étaient devenues des doloris, mais pour les nobles familles ancestrales, le Lord noir représentait toujours l'espoir, _l'espoir de retrouver leur grandeur perdue_. C'était donc tout naturellement que les chefs des grandes lignées de Sang-pur avaient offert leurs héritiers.

_Devenir mangemort était un honneur, même si cela signifiait souffrir et mourir. _

C'était inévitable. Il n'était pas comme Andromeda, encore moins comme Sirius. Il avait espéré, tellement espéré, mais le temps s'écoule, et le sang coule, et les cendres se collent aux joues, mouillées de larmes, et les espoirs s'éteignent, comme le feu de la vie.

Enfant, il avait espéré, tellement espéré. Sirius brillait, brillait tellement, et dans ses yeux, le feu brûlait ardemment, et même s'il n'avait jamais senti la chaleur de ses flammes, elles étaient suffisamment vives pour l'éclairer, lui aussi, pour dissiper le noir, au coin de ses yeux, cette trace infâme qu'il y avait sur chacun des Black.

Et Sirius ! Il brillait, il brûlait ! Mais Sirius était parti, en dépit de sa promesse. Mais Sirius l'avait abandonné, et lui, Regulus, ne brillait pas. Le noir l'avait englouti, avait repris son dû.

Il était un prisonnier. Prisonnier de son rang, prisonnier de l'ombre, prisonnier de la vie, sous le joug du destin, abandonné. Le destin, salaud, qui l'avait marqué d'une trace infâme et infamante. Du noir, un peu, au coin des yeux, beaucoup, beaucoup de noir en lui.

_Ce soir sera le soir de votre naissance_.

Il était un prisonnier. Ses doigts crispés, enfoncés dans la terre, couleur de sang, à genoux devant son maître. Il était un prisonnier de la vie, enfermé dans le sol, dans le ciel, le ciel couleur de terre, et la terre couleur de sang. Il n'y avait plus ni ciel, ni terre. Le monde n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus ni terre, ni ciel, juste la toile du destin, qui se refermait sur lui, inexorablement, sans issue.

_Jusqu'alors, vous n'étiez que des ombres dans ce monde qui nous est hostile. _

Le destin reprenait son dû, le noir l'engloutissait. C'était inévitable, mais il avait tellement espéré. Le noir l'avalait, et lui se noyait. Le feu en lui, qui n'avait jamais brûlé suffisamment ardemment pour l'éclairer, s'éteignait, et les cendres volaient, se collaient à ses joues. Et il tombait, englouti par la terre, couleur de sang, ou peut-être bien le ciel, couleur de terre.

_Trop longtemps, notre supériorité a été ignorée. Ensemble, nous redeviendrons grands et le monde sera à nous._

Et il tombait, englouti. Ses doigts, crispés, enfoncés dans la terre, ou le ciel, enfoncés dans le noir, il tombait, et il cherchait prise, en vain. Et à genoux devant son maître, aplati sur la terre, ou le ciel, il tremblait, et doutait. Et il se sentait petit, si petit, qu'il en disparaissait dans le noir, englouti.

« Ensssemble, mes _Mangemorts_… »

Sa peau grésillant, il hurla.

Ses doigts, crispés, grattant, cherchant prise, en vain, il tombait. Il brûlait, brûlait et s'éteignait. Ses doigts, grattant, encore grattant, la terre couleur de sang ses yeux, tournés vers le ciel, couleur de terre. Le monde n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus ni ciel, ni sol, juste le noir qui engloutissait son petit corps s'arc-boutant contre les doigts du monstre, enserrés autour de son bras, les doigts de son maître. S'arc-boutant en vain, dans le vide. Et il brûlait, sans flammes. Et les cendres volaient, se collaient à ses joues mouillées de larmes. Les cendres de son existence, achevée, engloutie par le noir.

Un peu de noir, au coin des yeux, beaucoup de noir en lui, beaucoup trop de noir sur sa peau pâle…

_La marque des ténèbres. _

C'était inévitable. Il n'était pas comme Andromeda, encore moins comme Sirius. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. Il avait plongé, il s'était noyé. On l'avait précipité dans un puits de noirceur. Quelle ironie que lui, un Black, fût incapable d'y faire face. Destin vicelard qui se jouait de lui.

« Maintenant, mes mangemorts, mes fidèles serviteurs, voici l'heure des réjouissances. »

Des rires résonnèrent dans la petite clairière. Des éclats de rire, impatients, comme ceux d'un enfant devant un nouveau jeu. Un sourire indulgent vint étirer les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais laissons à notre nouvelle recrue le plaisir d'ouvrir les festivités. ».

La poigne du monstre était toujours ferme sur son bras douloureux.

« Regulus... »

La voix était comme un doux sifflement, presque comme une caresse, presque tendre, mais il était impossible en même temps d'ignorer la menace en suspens. Des mangemorts se décalèrent : deux corps furent jetés sur le sol, couleur de cendre.

Un mère et sa petite fille.

« Des moldues, Regulus, reprit la voix sifflante. Elles ne méritent pas de vivre. »

L'ordre implicite était clair.

Tuer une petite fille et sa mère, voilà ce qu'étaient des réjouissances pour les mangemorts ? Des insultes fusaient, au milieu des éclats de rire. Difficiles de reconnaître les chefs des nobles familles de sang-pur dans ce langage grossier. Ils n'étaient plus que des animaux, excités par la peur, _des prédateurs. _

« _Chiennes de moldue. » « Salopes juste bonnes à baiser ». _

C'étaient certes des moldues, mais lui ne voyait qu'une mère et son enfant. Une mère qui malgré sa peur évidente, malgré son état de faiblesse, et tout à fait consciente que ce fût vain, se dressait devant eux, dans une vague tentative de protéger sa fille. Une mère dont les yeux, clairs, débordaient d'amour.

Lui ne voyait qu'une mère et son enfant, qui ne valaient pas moins qu'eux, ces mangemorts qui faisaient de la mort un jeu, de la vie un gâchis. Il aurait tant aimé que sa mère le regardât ainsi, plutôt que l'enfermer dans une prison de noirceur, et lui voler ses souffles et ses songes.

« Mais Reg, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, je m'ennuie ! »

Bella et son ton enfantin. Totalement déplacé. Elle le regardait avec circonspection.

Un peu de noir au coin de leurs yeux. Beaucoup de noirs en eux. Et tellement, tellement de peine dans son cœur, tellement de haine et de peur en même temps, comme de l'acide dans ses veines.

Mais c'était inévitable, s'il voulait survivre. Totalement inéluctable.

Le corps roide, la voix froide, et les joues, mouillées de larmes, tâchées des cendres de ses rêves brûlés.

« Avada Kedavra ».

Totalement inéluctable, même si c'était se condamner à une existence d'inexistence.

**...**

Un peu de noir au coin des yeux, beaucoup de noir sous les yeux, un peu de noir sur lui, beaucoup de noir en lui. C'était vendredi soir, un soir comme un autre au Manoir Black. Un soir noir et froid.

Assoyez-vous donc, Chère Folie, ma compagne la plus chère. Voulez-vous du thé, très chère ? Ou du vin d'elfe, peut-être ? Saviez-vous que seuls les elfes de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black détiennent la recette de ce nectar divin ? Kreattur, misérable créature, viens donc ici servir notre invitée ! Que me vaut donc le plaisir de votre visite, ce soir ?

« Sirius ? »

Une voix grave le tire de ses noirs délires. C'était le soir. Un soir comme tous les autres.

« À qui tu parles, Sirius ?

\- Remus, Remus, à notre invitée bien sûr, _mon _invitée. »

Pitié dans son regard. Vous la voyez, cette détestable pitié, dans son regard ? Il pense que je suis fou. Ils pensent tous que je suis fou. Ils ont tort, ma chère amie, ils ne comprennent pas, c'est tout.

« Sirius… Je ne vois personne ici… Il _n'y a personne_ ici. »

Vous avez vu, Folie, il hésite. Sirius Black, fragile, fragile. Ridicule. De ta faute, folie, de la leur. Enfermé, sans arrêt. Il n'existe pire prison que les souvenirs.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Sirius. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de rester ici, mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Mieux vaut le Square Grimmaurd qu'Azkaban, non ? »

Il n'existe pire prison que les souvenirs. Du feu dans mes veines, comme du poison, seule échappatoire à la peine. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Un peu de noir au coin des yeux, beaucoup de noir sous les yeux, un peu de noir sur lui, beaucoup de noir en lui, en lui.

C'était vendredi soir, un soir comme les autres au Square Grimmaurd, un soir noir et froid. Sirius s'affalait dans le salon principal, puis buvait, buvait, dans cette pièce glaciale que même un ardent feu de cheminée ne parvenait à réchauffer. Ce soir-là ne différait en rien, les fantômes étaient de sortie. Bien. Oui, bien.

Sirius soupira en réponse à la désapprobation qu'il devinait dans le regard de Remus. Pitié et désapprobation. Et puis, il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, peut-être plus. Destin vicelard. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, ni Remus, ni Folie. Il les faisait tous fuir. Comme si une aura noire autour de lui les étouffait. Sirius Black. Les Black ne sauraient mieux porter leur nom, c'est bien connu.

« Kreattur ! Misérable vermine, combien de fois vais-je devoir te demander ce vin ? Faut-il que je t'enferme dans le four pour que tu comprennes enfin ? »

Incompréhension, toujours. Douleur, toujours. Seul. Difficilement, Sirius sortit du salon : il n'était pas bon de ressasser. Ses pieds traînaient sur le sol. Loque humaine. Il rit un peu. Folie, tout cela n'était que folie. James était mort, Il marchait, errait à travers les couloirs du Manoir Black. Partout, des ombres, des réminiscences, et sa solitude qui l'étouffaient. Peter les avait trahis. Destin vicelard. Comment auraient-ils pu se méfier du garçon timide et un peu rondouillard dont ils avaient fait la connaissance dans le Poudlard Express ?

Folie, voulez-vous un peu de vin ? Définitivement besoin de plus de vin.

« Kreattur, par les couilles de Merlin ! »

De l'acide dans sa voix, de l'acide dans ses veines.

Au fond du couloir sans fenêtres de l'aile gauche, au premier étage, il y avait une porte simple. Même pas une poignée. La pièce où Regulus et lui avaient si souvent été punis. Le début de tout ce fiasco. Un instant seulement, il songea à l'ouvrir. Rouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Cela serait finalement si agréable de cesser de penser. Qui ne pense pas, n'existe pas.

Folie, tout cela n'était que folie. Il se détourna de la porte et revint sur ses pas. Du noir en lui, en lui. L'ombre, au coin de ses yeux sombres. Autrefois, ses yeux avaient été brillants, d'un gris stupéfiant. Autrefois. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui avait pu mal tourner. Tout avait si bien commencé. Du noir, en lui, en lui. Un monstre. James l'avait si souvent taquiné sur sa forme animale. Un Sinistros, Sirius _Black_ ? Présage de mauvais augure.

_Un Black ne cesse jamais d'être un Black. _

D'où elle était, Walburga Black devait rire, pour autant qu'elle sût rire. Ironie d'un destin bien vicelard. Folie, vous vous jouez de nous, et quel plaisir devez-vous tirer de ce festin de choix. Un festin de roi !

Ses pas l'avaient ramené dans le hall d'entrée, inconsciemment, face au portrait de sa mère. Ironie du sort, encore. Il ne sut ce qui l'incita à tirer la cordelette qui retenait les rideaux mangés aux mites qui cachaient le tableau, mais il le fit, d'un coup sec, et aussitôt les cris de Walburga Black retentirent.

« TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ! TU JETTES LE DESHONNEUR SUR NOTRE FAMILLE ! MISERABLE VERMINE !

-Mère, voyons, quel langage ! Vous faites honte à votre rang !, l'interrompit-il d'une voix affable. C'est cependant toujours un plaisir de vous entendre. »

Le portrait, époustouflant de réalisme, parut un instant pris de court, mais retrouva bien vite son _flegme habituel_.

« Sirius Black, la honte de cette famille ! Toujours à t'acoquiner avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Heureusement que ton pauvre père ne voit pas son manoir ainsi envahi par ces pestiférés… Tu aurais pourtant pu être un héritier digne de ce nom… »

Le ton était certes déplaisant, mais manquait toutefois de mordant. Le tableau s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans le manoir.

« S'acoquiner avec des Sang-Pur a certainement été une réussite pour mon frère, Regulus. »

Il sourit un peu. Cela ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à un réel sourire.

« Mais, je suppose que peu vous importe son sort. Lui, au moins, a su faire honneur à la _Noble_ Maison des Black, toujours _pure_. »

Walburga Black, de son cadre, prit un air offusqué, exagérément affecté. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« Je ne saurai t'en convaincre, Sirius, mais je suis une _mère_ ! Le rang de notre famille ne me permettait pas des démonstrations d'affection vulgaires, et, j'en suis bien heureuse, mais cela ne signifie cependant pas que je n'aimais pas mes enfants.

-Bien sûr, Mère, et vous nous montriez votre amour en nous torturant mentalement, puis en nous condamnant à une existence de souffrance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres_._ Quelle charmante attention, vraiment ! »

Son enfance était loin, mais la haine le saisit pourtant, aussi forte qu'en ce temps-là. Le goût âpre dans sa bouche, l'acide dans ses veines : cette femme le répugnait. Et la voilà qui continuait… Espérait-elle le convaincre, après tant d'heures, de jours, peut-être même de mois passés dans les sombres tréfonds de son esprit ?

« Je faisais ça pour le bien de notre famille ! C'était un moyen de vous éduquer sans vous blesser !, cracha Walburga d'un ton méprisant. Mais bien sûr, tu es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte ! Tu n'es qu'un amoureux des moldus, LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! MISERABLE VERMINE !...

-FERME-LA, VIEILLE BIQUE !, l'interrompit-il en hurlant à son tour. »

La haine dans ses veines, acide. Il était pourtant plus lucide que jamais. La fureur avait dispersé les brumes de l'alcool, et il se sentait animé d'un implacable ressentiment. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire peinture, une vague capture de l'essence de ce qu'avait été Walburga Black, mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant ?

Un peu de noir au coin des yeux, beaucoup de noir sous les yeux, un peu de noir sur lui, beaucoup de noir en lui, en lui.

« Le bien de notre famille ? »

Sardonique.

« J'ai certainement de la chance, alors, que votre éducation n'ait eu que peu d'effets sur moi. Voilà donc l'explication ! »

Sarcastique.

« Regulus est mort, et _moi_, je suis vivant. »

Rire sardonique. Noir.

« Grâce à votre brillante éducation, une réussite vraiment, votre fils chéri, ce _cher petit _Regulus, est mort en héros ! Comme de la vermine, ce qu'il était, comme un vulgaire mangemort ! »

Rire sarcastique. Noir.

« Vous devez être fière, chère Mère ! »

Perfidie. La même dans les yeux du portrait, ainsi qu'une douleur qu'il décida d'ignorer et un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres peintes.

« Sirius, mon cher enfant, tu nous ressembles plus que tu ne le penses, susurra-t-elle d'un ton sifflant. Sirius, regarde-toi, tu es fou, comme nous. Tu me rappelles un peu ta cousine Bella. C'était une charmante enfant, tu sais. Ne serait-ce ton alliance avec ces amoureux des moldus, je reconnaîtrais un fils en toi. »

Un léger rire la secoua, l'horreur le saisit. Exagérément affectés.

« Mais surtout, Sirius, tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous. »

De la perfidie dans son regard, fixe. Portrait figé dans l'expression de la méchanceté.

« Tu as abandonné ton frère, tu lui as tourné le dos, avant même qu'il ne fût mangemort. C'était ton frère. Et _lui_, est mort en héros, quand toi, tu te terres ici, comme un lâche. »

Elle, la voix froide. Lui, le corps roide.

« Je vais te confier un secret, Sirius, poursuivit-elle solennellement, un secret que Kreattur m'a confié et Kreattur ne saurait me mentir. »

Et la voix était toujours froide, mais la jubilation du portrait était plus que palpable.

« Il faut que tu saches, que Regulus s'est détourné des mangemorts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a assassiné de sa main. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'assassine de sa propre main que ceux qui ont de l'importance. »

Rire triste. Qui rit ? À sa manière tordue, Walburga Black avait peut-être aimé ses fils.

« Tu l'as trahi, Sirius. Ne lui avais-tu pas promis d'être toujours là pour lui ? Un Gryffondor n'est-il pas censé toujours tenir ses promesses ? »

Regulus se serait détourné des mangemorts et il n'avait pas été là pour lui ? Non ! Non, peut-être que Walburga lui mentait, Walburga _devait_ mentir. Mais, il sentait, au fond de lui, que c'était la vérité. _Il le savait_.

Il avait promis à Regulus d'être toujours là pour lui, et il l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse… Cela signifiait qu'il avait trahi Regulus, son propre frère… Il l'avait laissé seul, seul face à sa destinée de mangemort. Et tout aurait peut-être pu être différent, mais il avait trahi Regulus.

Son propre frère.

Haut-le-cœur.

Il n'était pas mieux qu'_eux_. Un peu de noir au coin de leurs yeux, beaucoup de noir en eux, en eux. C'était un vendredi soir, un soir comme les autres au Manoir Black.

Un Black ne cesse jamais d'être un Black.

**...**

Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir : le ciel, les cœurs, le soleil et les peurs le temps, les heures qui s'écoulent et le sang qui coule, doucement. Tout s'y ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis.

De la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, il ne reste que des cendres. Des cendres d'un feu qui n'a jamais été ardent. Des cendres sur les joues, collées par les larmes.

Il ne reste que des larmes, et beaucoup de regrets, comme des lames, sanglantes, qui vous déchirent l'âme. Les regrets, comme des armes, que les larmes ne sauraient attendrir. Les armes du destin, cruel, que des larmes ne sauraient attendrir.

Les jolies couleurs des tapisseries sont passées, les feux se sont éteints, le noir s'est abattu sur le Manoir Black. Au Manoir Black, tout est un peu noir. Tout s'y ternit, même les bijoux les plus sertis. Les cendres ont volé, se sont collées sur les joues des enfants trop vite grandis.

Des joues, mouillées de larmes.

**...**

C'était vendredi après-midi. Le vendredi après-midi, Walburga et Druella Black avaient eu pour habitude de prendre le thé. Mais au Manoir Black désormais, il n'y avait plus, le vendredi après-midi, ni tintements de tasses, ni rires et cris d'enfants bien trop turbulents au goût de leurs parents.

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin, mais il faisait froid, comme un mois de février. Depuis que les détraqueurs avaient quitté la prison d'Azkaban, le soleil ne se levait plus et le ciel était toujours gris.

C'était vendredi après-midi. Désormais le vendredi après-midi, il n'y avait plus que de la pluie et des pleurs. Beaucoup de pleurs. Au Manoir Malefoy, dans le petit salon, celui qui lui rappelait tant de jours heureux, Narcissa ne pleurait pas.

Dans son reflet, elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace de larmes. Mais les jours heureux étaient passés, ses joues avaient perdu leurs jolies couleurs, et de la joie qu'elle avait jadis éprouvée en contemplant son fils, il ne restait rien. Plus rien du tout. Elle ne ressentait désormais plus que de la peur : une peur intense, incontrôlable, qui lui enserrait le cœur, la peur de perdre l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Draco, son fils, son enfant, son tout petit garçon.

Un feu vif animait chacune des cheminées du Manoir, mais le froid persistait, le désespoir s'insinuait vicieusement dans chacune de leurs pensées : la guerre était là et dressait sournoisement son ombre sinistre au-dessus de leur tête. Qui serait le prochain à tomber ?

Dans son reflet, Narcissa voyait cette ombre, l'ombre sinistre de la mort. Du noir, trop de noir. Malgré sa chevelure d'argent, sa peau trop pâle, l'ombre était là, sombre au coin de ses yeux clairs, dévorant tout sur son passage.

_Un Black ne cesse jamais d'être un Black. _

Et il ne faisait pas bon être un Black.

Dans le reflet, Narcissa voyait aussi son fils. Il se tenait droit, le corps roide. Mais ses traits étaient défaits. _Ils_ étaient défaits. Et l'ombre était là, également. A cet instant, Draco ressemblait tant à Regulus qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer, encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

_Regulus était mort. Était-ce là le destin tragique qui les attendait tous ?_

L'ombre était là, de plus en plus intense, comme sa peur, au coin de leurs yeux, l'ombre de la mort qui rôde. Il ne faisait pas bon être un Black. Le destin, cruel, s'était offert un festin de choix, un festin de roi.

_Sirius était mort, Walburga, Druella… Et tant de folie, de folies. _

« Mère ? »

Mais le destin était insatiable et avait choisi de nouvelles proies : sa famille, qu'elle avait cru invulnérable. Il avait apposé sur chacun des Black une trace, repoussante, qui faisait d'eux du gibier de choix. Du noir, un peu, beaucoup trop de noir. L'ombre, sombre, au coin de leurs yeux, dévorant tout sur son passage. Et _elle_ se sentait si impuissante.

Le destin tissait ses fils, et la toile se refermait sur eux, inexorablement, sans issue. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tout semblait perdu, mais elle se refusait à n'être qu'une poupée frêle sous le joug du destin, abandonnée. L'histoire ne se répéterait pas, pas encore.

« Mère ? »

La voix était froide, mais dans le reflet terne du miroir, les yeux de Draco étaient brillants, trop brillants. Et il y avait du noir, un peu, au coin des prunelles gris orage, et beaucoup trop, sur la peau pâle… La marque des ténèbres.

« Draco, souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui lui était étrangère. »

Sa gorge était étrangement serrée et les mots lui semblaient inutiles. Brusquement, elle tourna le dos au miroir. Il ne suffisait plus de contempler. En quelques pas, elle se rapprocha de son fils, puis l'enlaça. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, son tout petit garçon, qui se retrouvait embarqué dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues blêmes, les sanglots éclatèrent, et elle serra son fils, plus fort, encore plus fort, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Qu'importait son rang, qui lui interdisait de telles démonstrations, qu'importait qu'elle soit une Black, elle était une mère avant tout ! Une mère qui aimait son fils, plus que tout, et elle ne reproduirait pas les erreurs des siens avant elle. Elle ne laisserait pas Draco mourir comme Regulus était mort, seul.

« Draco, Draco, écoute-moi, commença-t-elle dans un doux chuchotis. Draco, regarde-moi… »

Et son fils lui aussi pleurait. C'était tellement injuste, il n'était qu'un enfant, son tout petit garçon, qui devait payer les erreurs de son père, car Narcissa n'en doutait pas : c'était là l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres en confiant une telle mission à Draco.

« Draco, écoute-moi, continua-t-elle et sa voix se brisa. Je te promets que je te protégerai, je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger… »

Et son fils pleurait toujours, et elle aussi sanglotait, mais elle ne lâchait pas son tout petit garçon, de peur de le perdre, et elle le berçait, doucement, doucement, tout doucement et tendrement.

« Mère, je ne pourrai pas faire ça… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera… Mère, je ne veux pas mourir. »

C'était son tout petit garçon.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets, tout ira bien… »

Sa voix trembla. Elle devait trouver une solution. Avec ses sanglots, et ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés autour de son visage blême, elle avait l'air d'une noyée. Elle était seule. La loyauté de Bella irait toujours au Lord et Lucius était en prison… Qui pourrait l'aider ? Qui voudrait l'aider ?

« Draco, reste ici, je reviens bientôt, murmura-t-elle avec urgence. »

_Severus._ Severus l'aiderait

A contrecœur, elle se sépara de son fils.

« Je dois faire quelque chose, mais je reviens bientôt, dit-elle encore d'une voix blanche. »

D'un pas pressé, elle quitta le petit salon et parcourut les couloirs obscurs du Manoir. Elle devait faire vite. C'était vendredi après-midi, et tous les vendredis après-midi depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Bella lui rendait visite, comme pour honorer les vieilles traditions perdues. Sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir, elle sortit sous la pluie torrentielle. Rapidement, elle parcourut la grande allée, atteignit en quelques minutes seulement le portail, et dépassa enfin les barrières anti-transplanage. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le domaine lorsque…

Pop !

« Cissy ? »

Trop tard.

« Cissy, répéta Bella de sa voix nasillarde. Cissy, où vas-tu ?

-Voir Severus, répondit-elle calmement. »

De ses yeux sombres, Bella la dévisagea. Bella était folle, mais elle était loin d'être bête.

« Tu as l'intention de lui parler de la mission que notre Seigneur a confiée à Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle poursuivit, exaspérée, en agrippant son bras :

« Mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, Cissy !

-Il a toute ma confiance, Bella, et il est le seul qui pourra veiller sur Draco cette année !, s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, pour essayer de retrouver son calme, mais sa gorge était toujours serrée, et ses joues humides de larmes.

« Bella, reprit-elle en coupant court aux protestations qui venaient déjà. Je me moque de ton avis. Je ne veux pas que Drago connaisse le même sort que Regulus…

-Regulus est mort parce qu'il était un traître !

-Et crois-tu réellement que le Lord se montrerait indulgent si Draco devait échouer ? »

Bella n'était pas bête, mais Narcissa non plus.

« Bella, écoute-moi, sans m'interrompre. Je veux que Severus protège mon fils, et toi, tu souhaites satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Viens avec moi chez Severus, Bella ! Je lui demanderai de veiller sur Draco et de mener à bien la mission que le Lord lui a confiée si jamais Draco n'en était pas capable… »

Narcissa hésita un instant, mais continua, fermement malgré ses larmes :

« Je lui demanderai un Serment Inviolable et tu seras notre Enchaîneur. De la sorte, tu t'assureras de la loyauté de Severus, et du bon déroulement de la mission. »

D'un geste sec, elle se libéra de la poigne de sa sœur.

« Que tu acceptes ou non ce compromis, j'irai chez Severus, Bella. »

Et puis, elle transplana.

Bella ne tarderait pas à la suivre, elle le savait.


End file.
